fandomofprettycurefandomcom-20200214-history
Kuroyami Sekai
Kuroyami Sekai, or Miss Fiercia, is one of the main villains (and later a main cure) of Watashi-tachi wa Pretty Cure! Crystalline. Her cure form is Cure Blank. Additional informations Zodiac: Scorpio Blood Type: A Height: 1,60m Weight: 50kg Her civilian name is Kuroyami Sekai and Miss Fiercia is her villain form name. Skills She is a very normal student, as she is very average both in academics and athletics. However, in her villain form, she is shown to be very strong and agile. As the Eternal White Kingdom is quite empty, she didn't have much opportunities to try things, and Lord Nil doesn't want her to do "useless" things. It's why she secretly draw sketches which help her to relax. Furthermore, it looks like she has good skills. History As Miss Fiercia She was created by Lord Nil. As he always calls her his daughter, she never knew that she was created, and neither knew the servants. She was created after the Garden of Light's invasion and was told to become a student at Verone Academy and keep an eye on the precures. She was not intended to fight the precures at first, because they thought that the servants would be sufficients. The occurence of the others' defeat made her want to fight them and she did it on her own accord, since the Lord Nil didn't want that. Her villain self was in contrary with her civilian self, which began to change. As Kuroyami Sekai When she greeted Yuna, she didn't know that she would become a precure. It was pure coincidence. Although she found it for Yuna at the apparition of the Hayate sisters, she had already find it for Miuna in the first episode. As Sekai began unconsciously to like Yuna, she didn't want her to be involved with the precures and want to separate her from Miuna. When she had discovered Yuna's identity, she had mixed feelings at first but she decided to put her emotions aside and to fight her. Becoming Cure Blank Appearance In civilian form, she has dark blue hair reaching her shoulder when attached in a side ponytail. She has average height and yellow tsurime eyes. Her clothes are very casual and easy to move in. They are usually black or dark colors. In villain form, she has much longer grey hair, reaching her knees when attached in a side ponytail. She has high heels which make her much taller and deep red eyes. To be completed... Personality As Miss Fiercia, she is a arrogant, selfish, cruel and proud person. She doesn't hestitate to hurt innocent peoples, even if they have befriended her in civilian form. She hates to lose and is stubborn enough to have very long arguments. When she acts as Sekai, she is just a carefree and very normal girl. She is also very attentive to others' problems. When she became Cure Blank and quitted the villains, she became more sensitive and reserved as she didn't know how to act for what she did until then. Cure Blank "The source of hope, Cure Blank!" 希望の源, キュアブランク! Kibō no minamoto, Kyua Buranku! Cure Blank is Sekai's alter ego. She controls antimatter and represents hope. To transform, she has a copy of the Crystal of Nothingness, which is lost for eternity. This copy was created inside the Eternal White Kingdom as it's where the crystal was thrown. "Pretty Cure! Concentration!" (プリキュア! コンセントレーション! Purikyua! Konsentorēshon!) is her transformation sentence. She says it, and her Crystal Bottle become full of glowing water. Then, she opens it and empties it down to the ground. At the end of her transformation, she presents herself as Cure Blank, and her teammates present themselves with their cure form as well. Then, all together they say "We are Pretty Cure!" (私たちはプリキュア! Watashitachi wa purikyua). Finally, one of the cures (depending on the episode) speaks her final phrase. Erase Blank Cure Erase Blank is her final form that she gains at the end of the season. It needs all of the Crystal Particles with the Sources Coffret. Attacks Relationships Etymology : kuro (黒) means black and yami (闇) means darkness. It is a reference to her role as a villain and her dark personality. : Sekai means the world. It doesn't have a special reference but we can assume it is because she lies to the world as it's not her real identity, or it can be a reference to the lost world of her father. Miss Fiercia: Fiercia is originally made-up from the french word fier wich means proud, but it can also come from the adjectif fierce, as both these words describe her personality. Cure Blank: It just comes from her power which is nothingness, but can also refer to the Eternal White Kingdom. Erase Blank Cure: It is also a reference to her power nothingness. It contrasts a little with her symbol, hope as erasing the world would be despair. Category:Silver Cures Category:Female Category:Main Villains Category:Pretty Cures Category:Females Category:Characters Category:Watashi-tachi wa Pretty Cure! Crystalline Category:User:RenaAozora Category:Reformed Villains